villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yakumo Oomori
Yakumo Oomori (大守 八雲, Ōmori Yakumo) a major antagonist of the supernatural dark fantasy manga/anime series Tokyo Ghoul ''. He appears as is the main antagonist of Season one of the anime and is the main antagonist of Chapter 51 of the manga. He is a ghoul and an executive member of the Aogiri Tree. He's usually called Yamori but sometimes he's nicknamed as Jason due to brutality and a reference to his mask. He is voiced by Rintarō Nishi in the Japanese Dub and by Christopher Sabat in the future English Dub. History Early Life Sometime during Yamori's early life, he had lost his mother whome he loved greatly. Back when he was younger, Yamori had lived in the 13th Ward of Tokyo and was friends with Katou Sumihara and Minami Ukura. One day, Minami wanted to ambush Kishou Arima and Taishi Fura and so Yamori and Katou followed out her request and ambushed the young teenagers one night on the streets. Yamori had Fura at his feet but then from behind, Arime took out his quinque and impaled Yamori effectivly taking him down. Yamori is then arrested as he is taken into the 23rd Ward at the Ghoul Detention Center and is brutally tortured for days by an unknown sadistic investigator. He breaks free one day however and escapes. During that time however, Yamori had developed an alternate personality which would consume and take over him for the sake of his sanity at the time. He learned about the injections and how a ghoul could be weakened to a human's state and be easily tortured and began looking for new "toys" to play with. Ghoul torturing would soon become his hobby and he then joined the Aogiri Tree most likely after being rallied by the ideology and ghoul supremacy and calls for ghoul dominance by the mysterious One-Eyed King. He also met Naki and took him under his wing. Events of Tokyo Ghoul During the events of ''Tokyo Ghoul,Yamori was first seen in episode one of the anime where he was looking for Rize Kamishiro and found her eating a bunch of dead human bodies as her daily meal. Yamori talks about how he has orders from the "higher ups" (Aogiri Central Command probably) and attacks her. He strikes, however she escaped while distracting him by brekaing a large fish tank and took the weapon he had, the vlades. He then goes looking for her and convinces a doctor named Asaki Fueguchi to make him a new pair of Vlades and came back to acquire the new pair after a while. He then threw the doctor out upon his return after stabbing him for taking orders from humans and had a short skirmish with Kureo Mado and his partner Amon before officially leaving. He then appears again in episode 10 in the anime or Chapter 51 in the manga where Yamori along with Nico arrive at the Anteiku restaraunt where Ayato Kirishima is also at. Yamori overpowers both Touka and Kaneki and takes him back to the Aogiri Hideout in the 11th Ward. Yamori tortures Kaneki and during that time, Yamori had killed and whipped out most of the members of a group called Anti-Aogiri. Kaneki was then forced to choose between a mother and her son (or boyfriend and girlfriend in the anime) and he killed them both. Right when the CCG arrived and the compound was comprimised and CCG Soldiers and Ghoul Investigators had the place surrounded, Yamori wanted to finally eat Kaneki when he broke loose. Accepting his ghoul side, Kaneki fought Yamori and eventually beat him after cutting off his kakuja arm and even torturing Jason out of personal revenge. Yamori was left for dead when finally, Juuzou Suzuya had arrived. He came in to see a barely breathing Yamori and Juuzou put him out of his misery and killed him. His body is last seen being dragged away by Juuzou. Appearance Yamori is a very tall, 6ft ghoul and is very masculine and well built. His appearance is frightening enough with his brute-like appearance and has very sharp lizard-like eyes. He wears a white suit with a red undercoat and a grey tie with bright red markings going down through it to resemble a typical gangster. He also has a black shirt and a yellow sweater vest after he abducts and tortures Kaneki and as a hockey mask based off of the iconic Jason. Personality Yamori is very cruel and sadistic as echoed by his former torturer during is early days. He likes to crack his fingers when interrogating people and is very dark, cruel, violent, and manipulative in order to achieve his goals. He is usually carefree despite his sadistic nature and appears to love his mother dearly as he was crying out for her after Kaneki beat him. The most surprising part is that Yamori had deep respect for Naki. He had always sent him to do errands and he would often explain things in simple terms for him and even give him birthday gifts. Naki was the most positive interaction that Yamori had throughout the entire series. Powers and Abilities Yamori is a very powerful ghoul and a formidable opponent. * Superhuman Strength: '''Yamori possess a superior physical strength and is able to overpower humans and some ghouls easily. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Yamori has been able to avoid Mado Kureo's attacks easily and very quickly. * '''Superhuman Senses: '''As a ghoul, Yamori possess superiors senses of smell and hearing. * '''Rinkaku Kagune: '''His Rinkaku Kagune provides Yamori powerful regenerative abilities and a great physical strength, superior to some ghouls. It takes the appearance of large, thick, and spikey tenticles which are both good and defense and offense * '''Kakuja Kagune: Yamori has gained a Kakuja Kagune by cannibalism, by eating other ghouls. His kakuja takes the form of some kind of armor and a very large mutated right arm. His kakuja is very powerful despite it being incomplete. * '''Invulnerability: '''Like all ghouls, Yamori can't be injured by knives and traditional bullets. Weaknesses Like all ghouls, Yamori can't be injured by knives and traditional bullets. However, he can be killed by other ghouls and by CCG's weapons like Quinques and Q-Bullets. Relationships *Ken Kaneki: Yamori was looking for Rize one day when he ran into Kaneki and abducted him because of his "stench". He sees Kaneki as nothing more but a mere toy for torture and sees him as a weak and morally-guided kid. He takes pleasure in torturing him because of Kaneki's regeneration abilities however, this causes Kaneki to go full ghoul and it leads to Yamori's downfall and defeat *Minami Ukura: Yamori and Minami were not on best terms and would always show a form of hostility towards eachother in every single one of their encounters. Even when they worked together, they would always abandon one another when they could. *Ayato Kirishima: Ayato and Yamori are superiors of the Aogiri Tree and are always co-operating with eachother on many missions. However, Yamori hated him but respected Ayato. This was because of his great power and the fact that Ayato was more powerful than Yamori himself. *Naki: Naki ironically was the only character that Yamori had a positive interaction with throughout the entire series. He gave Naki advice, explained things in simple terms, and even gave him presents on his birthday. *Nico: Nico and Yamori have a complicated relationship. They met at a club one night and Nico decided to stick around with him and even joined Aogiri. Yamori's sadistic behavior did not bother Nico and he would regulary like Yamori's actions but had morals and protested against the murder of a mother and child during Kaneki's torture. Once Yamori was dead however, he cared not for him and was only disapointed that a handsom man was dead. GalleryCategory:Outright Villains Ym02.png|Yamori with Kaneki in his "Hobby Room" Ym01.png|Yamori at Anteiku Tokyo Ghoul - 06 - Large 16.jpg|Yamori with his new pair of Vlades Tokyo ghoul Yakumo's incomplete Kakuja.png|Manga depiction of Jason's unfinished Kakuja Kagune Tokyo ghoul Yamori piercing Kaneki with his Kagune.jpg|Rinkaku Kagune piecing Kaneki Tokyo ghoul Yamori with mask torturing Kaneki.jpg|Yamori's Evil Stare Tokyo ghoul Yamori with mask torturing Kaneki2.jpg|Yamori holding a centipede Tokyo Ghoul97897.jpg|Upclose Hockey Mask shot Tokyo Kaneki fighting with Yamori.jpg|Yamori's fight with the new Kaneki Tokyo Kaneki fighting with Yamori2.jpg Tokyo Untitled1.jpg|Kaneki fights Yamori Tokyo Untitled4.jpg Tokyo Yamori.png|Character Model Tokyo Yamori using his kagune to block Kureo's quinque.jpg|Yamori's Rinkaku Kagune Tokyo Yamori's kakuja.jpg|Kakuja Kagune Form in the Anime Depiction Tokyo Yamori's mask.jpg|Hockey Mask in the anime depiction Tumblr nbe0niWudE1shtr9no1 500.png ED01-05.png|Yamori in The Saints music video Kaneki cutting Yamori's kakuja arm.png|Kaneki cutting off Yamori's Kakuja arm T44.jpg|Up-close shot Yamori's_Kagune.png|Yamri's kagune in the manga depiction Arima impales Yamori.png|Arima impaling Yamori Yamori's mask manga.png|Manga depiction of Yamori's mask Yamori manga.png|Yamori in the manga Yamorijack.png|Yamori in his younger days Trivia *His hockey mask and his alias are a shout out to Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th film franchise. ** Yamori also comes from the 13th Ward adding more to the reference. * Naki was the only person that Yamori treated with respect throughout the entire series and was his most positive interaction with other characters that hess ever had. * Yamori was working with Nico back when he was an Aogiri associate and when they raided Anteiku despite the fact that Nico is part of the Clowns. ** Most likely Yamori either hasn't heard of them or he isn't aware of Nico's clown affiliation. Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sadists Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Manga Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Masked Villain Category:Cannibals Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Complete Monster Category:Mass Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Horror Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Monsters Category:Hungry Villains Category:Trickster Category:Humanoid Category:Man-Eaters Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Fanatics Category:Extremists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Hegemony Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Magi-Tech Category:Revolutionary Villains